Stormwind Circle Mage Tome: Elements of Magic
This chapter of the Stormwind Circle Mage Tome serves as a comprehensive list of the arcane elements wielded by mages. Acknowledgements: Archmage Hraglof Firebane, Professor of Arcane Arts. Arcane and Divine Most spells fall into two main categories; arcane and divine. All magic on Azeroth came from the kaldorei, both divine and later arcane. However, not all magic fits neatly into these two categories. Other magic types lurk outside or within arcane and divine, powerful and strange in their own rights. For example, priests have access to divine magic, while druids wield nature magic. Mages, commonly known as arcanists, wield the magical powers of the arcane. Arcane The most powerful and corrupting of spells are cast from the 'purest' source of magic, the arcane. There isn't a true "arcane" domain per se, but the magical elements of fire, air, earth, lightning, and water are folded into arcane as a whole. In short, arcane magic is a combination of many magical elements combined into a potent force. Many scholars believe that life itself sprung from arcane magic - the titan's gift to Azeroth. Divine The divine are forms of magic on faith in gods or spirits. Mages wield the divine through the school of magic known as divination, where they commune with spirits to gather knowledge or see far into the distance. One of the most common uses of divination magic is scrying, which is the art of seeing something that may be far away - perhaps even on another plane of existence. Fire Through the arcane, mages have control over temperature. Through transmutation, mages can churn air particles with enough vigor that the friction causes them to combust into magical-induced flame. Such can be wielded to scorch enemies with blasts of fire, light torches or warm drinks. Highly destructive in nature, fire magic is to be wielded cautiously. Frost Often considered its own element, 'frost' spells are a combination of conjuring water and flash freezing it through transmutation to suit your needs. Conjured ice can be much sturdier than natural ice, as mages have direct control over the way it freezes. The most experienced of battle mages are able to form the ice they conjure into sturdy armor and sharp weaponry. Shock Some mages have the potent ability to summon thunderstorms - and thus charge their magic with the destructive force of lightning. Only the most experienced of mages can summon the power of thunder without electrocuting themselves or their allies. Use extreme caution, and do not attempt to wield lightning unless given permission by your betters. Nature Nature, or earth magic, is most prolifically used by night elven druids. Mages, however, can wield magic to manipulate (and animate) the very ground and rock we walk on. By summoning or moving rock, mages can effectively cobble together sturdy armor or deadly projectiles to use against their enemies. Be wary that you do not trip yourself by breaking the ground you are standing on! Effectiveness Depending on the element of magic used, spells will have varying effectiveness on their targets. Any spell (not including counterspells) cast against its own element will not be more or less effective at blocking or damaging its target. Be wary of your target's elemental makeup. If you cast the counter element to your target, you will have added effect to your spell. If you cast the element that is weak against your target's element, it may not do anything at all! Forbidden Magic Deemed illigal and dangerous, there are elements of magic that lurk only to sew corruption and evil into Azeroth. The rise of disciplined Mage Circles has led to these magics being all but stamped out in the kingdoms of the Alliance -as they should be, for they poses nearly as great a danger to those who would practice them as to the world at large. All mages must be wary of the corrupting influence of the arcane, and the dark magics that stand at the pinnacle of its corrupting power. Blood Magic The name, of course, refers to the fact that magic of this type uses life, specifically in the form of blood, instead of mana. Do not confuse blood magic with divination or healing magic, where blood can be regenerated or moved. Blood Magic is the direct draining of life essense from freshly spilled blood. Blood magic is forbidden in the circles of magi for its barbaric need for injury to oneself or others. Necromancy Necromancy is a foul magic which involves using a darker form of arcane and even the reanimating of vessels and bodies. Masters of this tainted and forbidden field of magic can conjure festering diseases, harness the shadows into bolts of incendiary energy, and chill the living with the power of death. Necromancy can also be used to reconstruct the flesh of undead creatures, allowing them to function again even after the foul monsters have been destroyed. Fel Magic The most treacherous of all magic, fel magic is that which draws directly from demons or demonic energy. With roots in blood magic and the volatile, destructive nature of the Arcane, fel magic attracts demons to Azeroth like flies to honey. Those who practice it are known as Warlocks. They see only power and vengeance and suffering and they enjoy all equally. Category:Stormwind Circle Mage Tome